The Curse of Magic
by SeiferSquallLover
Summary: What happened to Adel's power? What if they went into Seifer? How will it affect him in his decent into madness. SxS. Rape. Possible Murder. Sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything thing to do with with final fantasy, be it the characters, places or abilities. **

**Chapter 1**

_It's not real ... it can't be real. Why must I still suffer even after her death? Her magic has long since vanished from this world. Maybe it's because she's still alive some where ... no, no, I saw her down fall with my very eyes. Through the thick veil she placed on my mind, which had begun to weaken after Adel was defeated._

_Then what was happening ... think Seifer ... think back. How did this start, why is this happening ..._

He thought back to where it had started and ended. He had been chained and placed through court proceeding not long after her defeat. His friends, enemies and _him_; sitting and discussing his life as if he was not present in the room. He said nothing; his head down, letting them make their own conclusion. Many people took to the stand to bear witness to his crimes, damning him. And they have the right to do so. His life up to the point when Ultimecia casted her veil of control upon him was not but a sinners lie trying to make himself look righteous in the eyes of other, but all the while never losing his ability to cause grief and mayhem where he walked believing above all else he done no wrong. That's what his life was and only then did he realise that.

He was surprised when not only Matron took to the stand in his defence but also Rinoa. Both claiming and understanding better than most that he too was under Ultimecia spell.

He only looked up once during this whole three day event and that was to look at Squall. Squall sat there hunched forward resting his elbows on his legs and hands weaved together covering his mouth. He starred at him with unfeeling, unchanging eyes. They looked to one another for a long moment and Seifer would have continued to gaze at him had it not been for his guilt.

By the end of the proceedings Seifer was sure that he would have been found guilty of the crimes he had committed. But he was not. He had been exonerated from all he had done.

After the hearing Cid had gone to him and stated that he was more than welcome back to the Garden to resume his training. But even with being found innocent he could not believe anymore that his life was nothing but a sin, and so refused the offer.

He joined Fujin and Raijin as they travelled to Fisherman Horizon and settled into a new way of life.

After about six months he was invited to go and visit the orphanage where he had grown up. Matron said that there was an event happening over a couple of weeks to rebuild the wreckage. Even though it was the place where he was raised, he could not bear to go and be near the people he had hurt in his life.

But a few days after he had refused the offer, Seifer began having nightmares. Always waking at the same time during the night. The nightmare was pretty much the same each night. Ultimecia appearing to him in the form of Adel. Adel's red eyes peering at him on top a throne of gold. Her red eyes edged with gold, a sign that Ultimecia had control of this sorceress. She sneers and laughs at him, asking if he truly wanted to that the form of Adel. It's meaning always confusing him, inciting her to laugh more; and all the while Squall Leonhart is lying by her feet, bloodied and bruised. Seifer tries to step forward to reach the younger man but is held in place by an invisible bond. Seifer struggles to get free as he watches Ultimecia slowly descend the stairs toward Squall's limp body. Seifer call for her to stop. And just when he thinks it is all over for the brunette, his invisible bonds release him. He runs as fast as he cans, watching as Ultimecia raises a hand and pulls the magic from the air, building it together. Just as she throws the ball of energy towards Squall, Seifer leaps onto his body covering him from the blast. Only to wake, in a cold sweat.

For weeks Seifer told himself that it cannot be true, for a damn good reason. The bitch was dead.

But as the weeks progress the dreams continue. Seifer also learn that Squall and Rinoa had spilt up, which in turn makes Rinoa gain another knight releasing him from their bond.

He thought nothing of it at the time but as his dreams to increase in occurnases, he satarted to believe it might just happen. He began to fear for not only his future but also that of my childhood rival. From there, slowly but not slow enough it seems, Seifer fall into a madness he was now firmly wedged in. Fujin and Raijin had no other option but to place him in a mental hospital.

And that's where he was now. Sitting, wrapped up in one of those white coats and sitting on the floor of a white padded room. There is another person there in the room with him. A doctor. Although Seifer was not entirely sure, as since hearing the news of the separating bond he had a mix of coherent day and days were he wasn't even aware of what was happened.

_Guess this must be a good day._

The doctor looked to be around his age, with long brown hair, which was tied in a braid. Seifer could tell that the man was shorter than him. But then not many people seemed to reach his height of 6'2. Seifer also found it a little amusing that when he squinted his eyes to a point of near blurriness, the man kind of looks like Leonhart, but clearly a little leaner in muscle stone. He was speaking to him but Seifer seemed to have missed most of, or rather all of what he has said. He turned his head to look the doctor straight on. "Sorry doc, could you repeat that?"

He sighs, "I just asked you if you remembered who I was. When I got no response I thought it would be best to inform you again."

Seifer snigger a little at his words. "Sorry doc, no clue as to who you are. But I think I'm a bit more able now to understand your word, so do you want to try again?"

He looked at Seifer for a long moment and then down to his clip bored he is holding in his right hand. He writes something down_, hmm left handed_, and then look back to Seifer. "One more time then shall we." He laughs. "I am Doctor Alec Drakcoon; I am a dark magic psychologist. I have been asked to come here from Esther in order to review your case."

"What the fuck is a dark magic psychologist?" Seifer says twisting his face in confusion upon hearing the title.

Alec closes he's eye and pushes his glasses further up his nose, to a point where it looks like he was pushing the little soft plastic bits into the side of his eyes. "A dark magic psychologist is someone whom deals in the treatment of psychological disorders created by dark magic." He lowers he hand and looks at Seifer with hard eyes. "It seem from what we can determined, that the after effect of the mind control place on your during the last sorceress war has twisted your mind to a point that no one has seen before. For that I was called."

"That's all well and good doc, but just how are you going to fix this?" Seifer ask with a defected sigh.

Alec shakes his head, "Unfortunately, it seems even with my knowledge I am unable to help at this present time." A huff is heard from Seifer as he lowers his head, residing to his fate. He had come to the conclusion long ago that he was beyond help; he knew this even back when he was at Garden. Hearing the doctor say something through ringing ears and once again ask him to repeat what he had just said. Alec seems to wait until Seifer made eye contact with him to speck again, making sure he had Seifer's full attention. "As I said I am not able to help you at this present time, due to lack of equipment. So you are to be moved to my privet lab in Esther. From there we may be able to find a way to reverse what has been done to you." He looks over his chart again. Seifer was really starting to wonder what had been written on it. "However, due to you're ... let's say hostile nature. The only way you can be move to my lab is to be escorted and then detained by guards."

Seifer shakes his head. "Listen doc, that ain't going to work. You do realise that half the world wants to kill me right. Thinks the whole mind control thing is made up just to save sorry ass from a firing squad, right?"

"I am aware of this fact, which is why I requested the aid of SeeD from Balamb Garden."

His back straightens as his eyes glare daggers at the doctor, "YOU WHAT!?"

Alec seems to back off a little at Seifer raised voice, in fear or surprise, Seifer couldn't tell. "Headmaster Kalmer has been watching your progress since you arrived here. When I figured I would need my own equipment in order to help you I sent him a message for aid." Seifer was angry, and not the regular angry, this was the seeing red Angry. "Mr. Almasy, please calm yourself!"

'_Calm myself?' ... 'CALM MYSELF!'_ Seifer could not believe what he was hearing. There was a good reason that he had refused Cid's offer to return. Not only did he know that he had no right to become SeeD, but he also had no right to be around them either. How could he, after what he had done. Ultimecia had used his dream of becoming a SeeD and gaining fame against him. The fame he sorely wanted more than anything in the world. He had thrown aside everything could have help him get what he wanted most in the world, all because he wanted it all to himself. He had been selfish and people suffered for it. Seifer had even hurt one of my closest friends for it. No, Seifer had no right to be anywhere near that place or the people that resides in it. He slowly stands, only having a little difficulty in his restrained state. With his head bowed. Seifer hissing through his teeth due to the anger that he was feeling towards this man. "get out." he says through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Almasy please, the movement and guards are for ..."

"GET OUT!" Seifer had enough of this guy, and was just about ready to leap forward and bit the man's throat out.

Alec steps back step with a look of absolute fear in his eyes. Even when bound, people know that Seifer was not one to be messed with. "By Hyne, y...your eyes." Is the only thing Alec says before he falls back onto the floor.

Seifer slowly begin to step closer to him, all the while telling him to 'get out', but Alec doesn't move. He only stares at his with open shock clear on his face. And just as Seifer lifts his foot off the ground in order to kick the shit out of Alec, the door fly's open and Seifer is thrown back to the wall he started from. The impact doesn't hurt; it's a padded room for fuck sake. What hurt was the left over power from the mid level thunder spell that had thrown him. Seifer shakes it off and look up with a sneer, which quickly turns to shock and horror as he meets the cold stare of Squall Leonhart. They stare at each other for what felt like an eternity. That connection only braking when a small sound is heard from Alec still sitting on the floor staring at me. Squall bends down picking him up in one fluid motion. He looks the man over with careful eyes. When he seems happy that no damage was coursed, he specks. "Are you ok?"

The Alec still stares at Seifer as if he had grown a second head or something of the like. He slowly nods his head. "Y..yes cousin, I'm fine."

_Did that guy just call Squall ... COUSIN? _

Squall just seems to nod at this answer and then turns his eyes back to Seifer. His face, as always, showing nothing. He slowly starts to back out the room pushing the Alec behind him and Seifer was left alone to try and process what just happened.

**TBC**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with Final Fantasy, be it the characters, places or abilities.**

**Chapter 2**

Squall stood outside the cell door all he could think was _'what the hell was that?'_ He had heard about the extent of Seifer's madness but somehow chose to just not believe it. It just wasn't him.

Squall had watched the interaction between Seifer and Alec from a viewing station just down the hall, which had been set up in order to keep an eye on Seifer. At first it looked to him as if nothing was wrong. Seifer had been a little withdrawn but still his arrogant self. But then at the mere mention that Alec had asked Garden to help move and detain him, in that moment it all changed. Squall finally started to believe the madness that lied within Seifer. Squall watched as he slowly got up and started towards Alec in shock. _Seifer had never looked this angry._ His mind was brought back to reality when a computer terminal started to wail an alarm. The orderly in charge of the viewing room had announced the presents of magic building in the room. With more speed than Squall had used in a while, he ran to Alec's aid. Seifer was easily thrown back by the spell he had casted.

_I'm not sure but I swear his eyes turned colour when he looked at me._

Squall now found himself standing outside the cell, just staring at the door, eyes still fixed on the last point where he had seen Seifer. He was not sure how he felt right now. To see Seifer like that is almost scary.

Squall could hear people running down the corridor but he pays them no mind. His thought still stuck on what had happened. Not entirely sure if he wanted to know.

He is finally pulled from thoughts when a hand is placed on his shoulder. "Cousin ... cousin are you ok?"

Squall turns to Alec and nods. Since the end of the sorceress war Squall had found out that Laguna Lorie was or rather is his father and had been spending time with him. Not lots of time mind you, the man never seems to know when to stop talk some times. During this time Laguna had introduced Squall to Alec, his sister's son. He and Alec had communicated occasional and for some reason Alec always calls him cousin, as if trying to remind Squall that he now had a family.

"I'm not entirely sure how we are to proceed now." Alec was examining his braid. "But I am really worried. His eyes ... his eyes were red."

"What the fuck?" Zell had joined them in the corridor, the only other SeeD operative to join Squall on this mission. "The shit heads eyes are green, not red!"

"Zell, enough! Alec is corrected." Squall looked back to the door. "I saw it myself."

A moment of silent's occurred. But not enough time passed for Squall to work out what was going on before Zell spoke again. "So ah ... what does this mean?"

Alec bowed his head and pushed his glasses up his nose. The way he does that reminded Squall of when he became frustrated. "I read something about this somewhere." He looks to Squall, "we need to transport him to my lab, as soon as possible."

"Hey! How the fucks are we supposed to get him there when he's going mental?" Zell had never been one to think about his surroundings before he spoke. Squall glare coldly at him, while the other two men in the corridor looked to him with slight confusion.

"That's our mission Zell." Squall step closer to the door, spell already in hand to use upon entering. "Stand back; we don't know what he will do when this door is opened." Alec and the orderly did as told with no complaints. As Zell stepped closer behind Squall, he looked back to him. Zell nods, his piercing blue eyes primed at the door.

As Squall slowly open the door mumbles can be here from within. His feel my eyes widen in shock and Zell gasps, as they both see the madden man before them. Seifer still in the same position as Squall had left him slumped again the wall but his head now turned down. Squall could clearly see his eyes.

No longer red.

No longer green.

But a morbid colour of orange.

_What has happened to him? What has become of him?_

As Squall continued to stare, he realised that the once proud and unmovable man he knew was no longer in front of him. Instead there was nothing but a mumbling boy. This was Seifer no more.

"Shit." Zell hissed.

Squall slowly took a step forward, hoping not to scare Seifer, but as soon as him foot touches the floor within the room Seifer looks to me. His eyes green once again. The type of green you would see when looking at the sun through leave on a new spring day. His face shows no emotion, nothing, as he stares at Squall. Squall walked further into the room and Seifer seems to senses the spell that Squall held in his hand and smirks. "Goodnight Leonhart." Is all he says, as Squall cast's the sleep spell.

Seifer awoke with a gorgy head a few hours later to find himself inside a much smaller cage. He could feel the movement of whatever transport he was on. The cell was bare only occupying a cot, toilet and a washbasin. He was laid out on the cot but found it a little surprising that he was no longer wearing the restraining coat, but rather just a simple pair of restraining cuffs. He kicked his feet over the edge of the cot, sitting up, and placed his head in his hands. Seifer sighed. He was really starting to wonder which way was up in this world. Every time he thought he was coherent something would happen to send him right back into madness.

Although he had to admit, that sleep spell worked wonders. That was the first time he could remember in a long time he had slept without being haunted by his nightmare.

The door opened and Squall walk in, Seifer didn't look up from his hunched position. As Squall stood in front of Seifer he held out both his hands. The left holding a plastic cup of water; while the right had two little pill, a blue one and a green one. Seifer slowly looked up from his hands and looked to the cold man in from of him, then down to the items presented to him. With a reluctant sigh he held out his hand. Squall slowly twisted his hand, allowing the pill to roll from his hand and land on Seifer's. He throw the pills into his mouth and then took the cup. Seifer took the pills with a mouth full of the cool liquid. He continued to drink from the cup until it was empty and only then passed it back to Squall. Seifer was quite thankful for the soothing substance. For some reason his throat seemed to be raw.

Squall looked to the cup then to Seifer. After a moment to study the blonde, Squall left.

Seifer laid back down on the bed, placing his bond hands on his stomach and closed his eyes. He thought about how he had got into his position. He always did this when he seem in control of his faculties.

He didn't have long to think though as Squall re-entered the cell, with another full cup of water. He took his place in front of Seifer again, not saying a word but just looking at him. Seifer opened one eye and then the other. Once he spotted the cup, now full, he sat up but this time leaving his feet on the cot and his back against the wall which was at the head of the hard bed. He once again took the cup but only drank half of it this time.

Squall gave the smallest of nods. He moved to the other side of the cell from Seifer and lent against the cold metal wall. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. A silent's ensued. Squall didn't know why he stayed but tried to tell his self that he needed to understand what Seifer was going through. To hear it from the source rather a piece of paper. "What's going on Almasy?" Seifer said nothing but just looked at the water.

Squall was starting to become really worried now. _Strange for him to be so quite. It's just not like him. Whatever is wrong with him must really run deep._ Squall opened his eyes and studied Seifer face. A range of emotions seemed to play on Seifer's face. Sadness being the most prominent. Realising that the other man wasn't going to talk he pushed himself off the wall with a sigh and began to walk towards the door.

Just as Squall reached for the button to open the door, Seifer spoke. "It's not as if I can tell you, I don't even know myself."

Squall kept his back to Seifer. "Try."

Seifer laughed a little but it was a sad laugh in pity for his own situation. "You're still the king of small talk I see."

Squall turned and lent against the door fame, "Whatever."

Seifer shook his head and smiled to himself. "Same old, same old." He lent down placing the water cup on the floor and then straightened himself. "As much as I can tell you is that I'm having this same dream over and over again. I'm sure I don't need to tell you about it, should be in that lovely little file of mine." Squall nodded. "Well other than that I'm not sure on what to tell you. Rather than having the dream I chose to stay wake only sleeping when my body couldn't stand being awake and passed out. Soon enough I started to lose days but Fu and Rai said that been doing strange this, coursing all sorts of trouble and losing my temper. You know me; I'm cool as a cucumber, so even I began to get worried when they told me this. Then one day I wake up in a Nut house with a straight jacket on and an orderly lying at my feet with his nose bitten off and my mouth filled with blood. Since then I've been in and out. Not really sure what day it is." Seifer started to snigger. "You know, I never even thought about using a sleep spell to help. Didn't dream at all, guess I should thank you."

"What about your eyes?"

"What about them?" Squall didn't answer, just looked to the floor. "Yo, Leonhart! What about my eyes?"

"When you attacked Alec, your eyes were red."

Seifer eyes opened wider at this piece of information. Shock plaster on his face. "Wh .. What the fuck?"

Squall shock his head. "Alec is not sure what it means but he has an idea. We are on rote to his lab as we speak." Squall looked to Seifer. He wasn't listening. His eyes were orange again, this made Squall frown deeper. With a sigh and a shake of his head, Squall searched his mind for a Sleep spell to cast again. _He said it helped._ And with a flick of his wrist casted the sleep. Seifer slumped to the side, nearly falling off the cot. Squall move over to him and reposition him into a more comfortable position. Leaving the water cup in case he woke up needing a drink and walk to the door. Before leaving he turned and looked once last time at Seifer._ I hope we find out what really going on. It pains me to see him like this. Even though he's the biggest egotistical ass-hole I know, I would rather hang out with him than any other of my friends. _Squall pushed the button for the door and left, whispering "Come back Seifer, it's really not the same without you."

**BTC**

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with Final Fantasy, be it the characters, places or abilities.**

**Chapter 3**

Alec was typing away at his computer when Zell entered the study. Zell walked up and just stood behind Alec looking at the screens in front of him. There was seven screens altogether but Alec was only using four of them were in use. One was showing Seifer's room, with Seifer sleeping on the bed but no longer bond. Another, showing Seifer's medical records. A screen documenting the myths and legends of sorceress and the final screen showing Seifer stats, which focused mainly on Seifer brain wave and magic gauge.

Zell let out a long whistle. "Wow, this is one sweet setup you got here."

Alec jumped and turned in shock, placing his hand on his chest. "Zell you scared me."

Zell smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry dude. Didn't mean to, ya know."

Evening out his breathing Alec fully turned his chair round to face Zell head on. "No, it's ok. Having very few people who work in this field I find it easy to surround myself with my work and forget that other people exist in this world." Zell nods and continued to smile. "What can I do for you anyway?"

"Oh ... I was just wondering how things were going and if you needed and help. I've been told that I'm quite the techno freak" Pride coated his words as he thumbed his hand towards himself.

Alec smile up at the blonde. "I appreciate the offer but I'm afraid there is little we can do at this point." Alec turned back to look at his many computers. "Without Seifer being awake I cannot fully evaluate his bio and psychological rhythms. I am starting to rethink the suggestion of keeping his in this sleep state."

"The guys totally unstable. What good will it do to have him awake?"

"With him awake my equipment can fully analyze his mental faculties. Also we may be able to see how his mind functions during one of his reoccurring nightmares."

Zell turns his head to the side with a painful look of confusion and rubs his chin with the back of his hand. "Well I don't think it's a good idea, but I think we should ask Squall about it first." Alec turned back and nods. "I think I saw him heading towards the garden."

Alec stood and followed Zell out the room and towards the garden. Alec's lab complex was not big by Esther standards but was huge by most others. There was three bio labs, seven magic rooms, one weapon testing room, two libraries, six holding cells, six bedrooms (each with their own bathroom), three kitchens, two lounges, Alec's private study and a basement that acted as a storage unit for all sorts of monster body parts and paper files. None of this was including the massive garden that surrounded the complex and the fifthteen acres of land.

Zell and Alec walk to the gardens and exchanged light conservation. Other the last two days, the two had talked a lot. Even though Alec was at least five years older than Zell, he found it easy to talk to him and found out that the two had lots in common. Such as, Zell's love for all things techie and speed racing. They searched the garden for about ten minutes before finding Squall standing by a fountain, which was decorated with a statue of a water nymph hold a jug with the water flowed from.

Squall turned to face them as they grow closer. Zell gave a mock solute in greeting. "Hey." Squall just nodded looking between them, waiting for one to speck.

"Cousin, we need to re-evaluate the decision made to keep Seifer asleep. Which him magically comatose as he is, I am unable to analyze mental and magical response." Squall placed his hand on his hip and turned his head in contemplation. Alec waited a while before adding, "I am fully aware of the danger in this action. However, Seifer was sleep deprived when I last encounter him. Your spells have helped him rest and I feel it may be safer now to continue my line of research."

Squall cross his arm and nodded. "Very well. What do you propose?"

Alec removed his glasses and placed them to is mouth, chewing on the end in thought. "I think it might be appropriate if one of you was in the room with me when I speak with him. Zell, would it be possible for you to monitor Seifer's stat from my computer terminal?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Then Squall, you and I will go and speak with him. I would like him to be fully informed. It may put him at ease more and less likely to attack."

Squall nodded, "We need to make contact with the Garden to tell them of this decision."

"Very well." Alec turned and started walking back into the complex with Zell and Squall following. "However, the sooner we start this the better, in my option."

Awake again. Bright lights hitting Seifer's eyes. _At least the bed more comfortable._ He would hear someone talking to him but was still having trouble seeing. His throat was felt very dry and his muscles stiff. Seifer began to slowly roll over in order to right himself into a sitting position. He felt a hand on his arm and back helping him to do so. Once seated he looked to his helper. Squall was still holding on to him, ensuring that he didn't fall back. "You've been asleep for three days. Take it slow." Squall released his supporting grip and turned to take a glass of water that Alec held. He placed the glass into Seifer's hands, making sure that he wouldn't drop it.

With a good grip on the glass Squall let go. Seifer then took three soft long sips and then past it back, still not trusting his grogie self. "Where am I?"

Squall took the glass and walked away. Alec then stepped forward and knelt before the ex-knight. "You're at my compound, just south east of Esther. Seifer I would like to speak with you. I need to tell you what we are going to be doing in order to help you." It seemed that Seifer was having trouble focusing on what was being said. Squall stepped forward and placed his hand onto Alec's shoulder and tried to pull him away. Alec just brushed the hand away. "Seifer, do you remember who I am?"

"Sure, you're the dick head doctor that thinks that his knowledge of dark magic is what going to help me."

"Okay" Alec smiled and stood taking a step back. "Now. At this moment in time I am very concerned with the fact that whenever you have one of your blackouts, your eyes change colour. Under normal manipulation the ring around the eye changes to the colour eyes that the possessing sorceress has. However, your eyes turn completely red as sorceresses would do. I have found a few records of men in history gaining magical power by mistake from a sorceress."

Seifer looked up with a glare in his eye. "What does that have to do with me?"

Alec shook his head. "As of yet, I do not know. From the records I have found, the men who had these powers were only able to obtain them due to the fact that their mothers had been sorceresses also." Alec nodded to Squall who walked over to a small coffee table that was in the room. He picked up a tray that had been place there earlier. "Due to the fact you are an orphan it will be hard to determine if this is the case. So I would like your permission to take a blood sample from you in order to determine your genealogy."

Seifer stared at Alec with hate evident in his eyes. "I still don't see how this is going to help me."

"Seifer, calm yourself."

"Fuck you Leonhart. I'm the one who's putting his sanity in the hands of a fuck tard who seems to be half guessing about everything." Seifer stood and Alec stepped back. "So you better start telling me straight. What the **fuck** is going on?"

"Ple..please Seifer control yourself. I am trying to explain everything I can to you." Seifer sigh but remained standing. When he felt he had calm down enough he nodded his head for Alec to continue. "Thank you. As I was saying, once I have determined your Family history I should be able to confirm my theory. And in doing so, all we would need to do would be to find you a suitable person for you to ground your powers by, giving back your sanity."

Seifer narrowed his eyes. "And what if your theory is wrong, doc?"

"I am not one of those doctors that follow many line of enquiry at the same time. I like to go slow and steady. As it is, if you want something done right, do not layer yourself with too many things."

Seifer sneered and looked to Squall. "You seriously believe what he says?"

Squall considered all he just heard and then looked back Seifer. "My role in this mission was to relocate you and detain you long enough for more appropriate measure to be put in place. However, since Alec theory has came to light, my stay has been change to remain." Squall sighed and looked to the floor just to his left. He really hated talking. "If Alec's theory is correct, then I have been ordered to offer myself in order to ground the powers."

"That is," Alec jumped in. "until you chose someone else."

Seifer just looked at Squall as if he had just grown a second head. And slowly said "You fuck tard." Squall blinked his surprise at Seifer words. Seifer noticed this and gave an explanation. "That's fucking ridiculous. You become my knight? That can only happen if the two people like each other. Mind you my mind was so twisted by that bitch that I ended up liking no one else but her. But we. We don't get along, we are not friends."

Squall shoved the tray into Alec's hands and stood right in front of Seifer, pushing him down onto the bed. "No Seifer. We are not friends, we're rivals. But that never meant that I didn't like you."

Seifer stared up at Squall from his prone position in utter shock. He didn't hate Squall either. Love to bait him into getting a reaction but never hated. By Hyne, they had been friends at one point but that seemed too changed when they began combat training and Seifer had got it into his head about personal glory, not wanting to share. Seifer bowed his head in shame. "Sorry ... I never thought."

Squall shook his head and sighed.

Alec took it upon himself to make it known that he was still present in the room. "Seifer, may I take a blood sample from you?"

Seifer sat up and without saying a word rolled up his sleeve. Alec sat next to him on the bed and began taking the sample. The room was deathly quite as this happened. Squall and Seifer staring at each other with hard faces, but in their eyes another emotion showed. Regret.

Once Alec was done he stood and places the vial in his pocket. "Seifer, we will not be placing you under magical sleep from now on. I need to record your waking and sleep brainwave." Seifer doesn't do anything he just continues to look at Squall.

When Alec finally realised that he wasn't going to get a response. He left, leaving Squall and Seifer alone; not the least bit worried for his cousins' safety.

Finally alone Squall relaxed a little and sat down on a nearby chair. He looked down to the floor, not knowing what to say but knowing he should stay. Seifer felt the tension in the air, it made his neck itch. "So ... Tell me, why'd Rinoa release you from the bond? Did she hate the fact that her knight was more woman that she was?" he asked with a smirk.

Squall looked up with a cold glare in his eye but a very small smile on his lips. _Trust him to know how to break an awkward silent._ "I told her that I wasn't in love with her. So she chose to find someone else."

Seifer laughed a little. "What just like that? I knew that girl was fickle."

"..."

"Well what about this Alec guy?"

"What about him?"

"Is he really your cousin?"

"Yes."

Seifer waited while give Squall a look that said 'a little more information please'. He sighed but continued. "During the war I found my father and he introduced us."

"Ah so an orphan no more." Seifer considered this. "Must be nice to know your family. Guess I'll never know."

Squall looked puzzled by this. "Alec's test will determine who your family members are. And if they are still alive we could contact them."

Seifer laid back on the bed with his arms spread wide. "Thanks but I rather not know. Ignorance is bliss, as they say."

"Whatever."

Silent's overlapped once again and after a few minutes Squall decide to leave. He stopped half way to the door and asked "What would you do?" Seifer looked over confused. "If Alec was corrected."

Seifer began to think about it and Squall noticed after a few moments that his eyes were once again beginning to change. Without a second thought Squall rushed out the door, sealing it.

**TBC**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_The compound was dark, the hall way only lit by the emergency lights. Squall walked down the corridor in a slow motion, not knowing where he was going. He came across Alec's study. The door was open and he shared in. Through the darkness he could see a figure leaning against the computer desk. He entered and took a few steps towards the figure._

"_Alec?"_

_Squall waited for a response but got nothing in reply. After a few moments his eyes began to adjust to the darkness, enabling him to see more. The figure was moving. No there was two figures. One figure standing against the desk and the other was at half the size, seeming to move in a back and forward motion. Squall was transfixed. He didn't know if he should move forward more or turn back._

_He waited a little longer and his eyes adjusted even more to the dark light. Finally he was able to make out the two figures that were before him. Squall was shocked and horrified at the sight. Seifer stood pruned looking at him, with a smirk that could leave any man running scared. And Alec on his knees with his mouth sucking Seifer's cock. _

_Squall tried to back out the room but his feet seemed to be held down by some unknown force. _

_Seifer chuckled. "What's the matter little one?" Squall looked back up. Alec had started to move his head faster and was beginning to slurp around Seifer's huge size. Seifer looked down to Alec "This one does like to please. Maybe it's his way of saying sorry for not being able to save this body." Squall was perplexed; he didn't know what to make of Seifer words so just remained silent. Seifer placed a hand into Alec's tangled hair and began to move him faster and deeper onto his shaft. Seifer's breathing up just a little. He rolled his head back and held Alec in place with his member stuffed to the hilt within Alec's mouth. After a few minutes of ragged breathing Seifer looked down and removed his self from the used mouth. "Time to move on to better things." Seifer brought up his arm and looked to Squall. He smirked and with a single swing of his arm, took off Alec's head as if his hand itself was a blade and Alec was made of butter._

_Squall tried to shout, he tried to move but nether seemed to be happening. Seifer moved towards him, seeming to glide across the floor. Squall could now clearly see his eyes. His eyes were red but with a gold ring around them. This wasn't Seifer. Not even the power that could lie within him. This was Ultimecia. Seifer pushed a hand through Squall's hair in a soft action and smiled. "I do like this body. So much stronger than the other female you would find."_

_Seifer then walked around Squall. Ultimecia taking note of his physical form. "You know you would make a perfect knight." She said while gently touching Squall face with one finger. Seifer then roughly grabbed the back of Squall hair and kissed him with bruising tension._

Squall woke with a start, sitting bolt upright. His breathing was heavy and sweat covered his body. He turned to the clock by his bed and took note that it was a little after five in the morning. Rather than going back to sleep he peeled the covers from his body and made his way into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat. He took off him pyjama bottoms and stepped into the hot stream. He turned his face into the flow and let the heat wash over him. He thought back to his dream and it made him shudder. He felt the urge to scrub himself clean.

He felt dirty. Not with the idea of Seifer touching him but rather the idea of Ultimecia kissing him.

He scrubbed till his skin was raw and then got out. He lightly ruffled his hair in a towel and then wrapped it around his waist. He then walked over to his duffle bag and started pulling out cloths. Squall decided not to go with his usual leather and chose a pair of black jeans which had holes in the knees. He also put on a dark purple shirt on and left three buttons undone. He attached his red bullet belt and added a few chains that hung down from the front of his jeans to the back on the left side. He then put on his combat boats and left the room.

He took a slow walk down to the nearest kitchen, which he, Alec and Zell were using and poured himself a cup of coffee. Squall never really drank coffee but felt he needed something this morning just to help him get started. He look to the time, it was 5.47. The other two wouldn't be awake till around sevenish, so he decided to go a check on Seifer. Coffee in hand he made his way to Alec's study.

Squall stood outside of the study and with his dream still fresh in his mind, attentively opened the door. He narrowed his eye and search the darken room. Once stratified that there was no one in the room he entered. While half way to the desk the lights flickered on automatically. He sat down on the chair and sipped at his coffee. "Computer ON." He commanded and waited for the terminals to come to life. All seven terminals turned on. A chocobo ran in circles round the six outer screens and on the middle screen was a moogle with a speech bubble which read 'User identity and Password Kupo.' Squall rolled his eyes at his cousins' choice for a login screen. "User SL.33-72 ... Password Red Eye 1" The moogle seemed to cheer at the successful identity and the chocobo passed a finish line that appeared on one of the top two screens, it did a little dance.

All the screens went blank for a time and then the two lower screens came back on. The lower left showing Seifer in his room and the right showing his stat. There was nothing odd about his stats, so he just watched Seifer. Seifer was awake and seemed to be writing something down. Squall double checked the stat reading and found that Seifer had woken roughly two hours ago. _He must be hungry, maybe I should take him some breakfast._

"Computer OFF."

Squall didn't stay to watch as the moogle began to mock cry. He made his way back to the kitchen and began making toast. He also put on another pot of coffee, as he knew Alec would be up soon and in need to the bitter drink.

Toast on plate and tray, Squall made his way to the holding cells. He had noted that even through it was a holding cell it had been decked out as if it was one of the guest rooms. Squall thought at the time that Alec had called ahead when they were transporting Seifer and ordered one of his workers to make it a little more comfortable for him.

Squall approached the door and pushed a button that sounded a chime. This had been put in place after Seifer arrived. The idea was that if Seifer didn't answer, then it would be too dangerous to enter. It didn't take long for him to hear an answer from Seifer. Squall entered the room and placed the food on the coffee table.

"Well, well. What is this? You playing house maid now Leonhart? I'm very sorry but I've seemed to make a mess of the place."

Seifer's words were quite true. The mirror above the small sink to the left of the bed had been smashed. Those shards had then been used to rip the mattress. Blood was smeared on the wall and furniture had been toppled over. Squall had been the one to care to Seifer injuries yesterday after he had gained back his mind. They didn't speak while this happened.

Squalls just shook his head and straighten a wooden chair for him to sit on. _Seeing as how he's back to his old self, I'm sure it would be safe to stay for a while. _Seifer got off the bed and picked up the other wooden chair, sitting the other side to Squall round the small table. Squall pick up a glass of water he had placed on the tray for himself. He needed to wash the taste of the coffee he had earlier.

As Seifer eat, Squall just watched and began speaking to himself the way he always did. _I hope all of this ends soon. It seems wrong for him to just waste away in a cell. Maybe if I had joined Cid when he asked him to come back to Garden I could have convinced him. Then I would have been able to help right when this started and we wouldn't be in this situation now. Come on, stop thinking about what could have been. You know that nothing can be changed. But what about the future? What will happen when I become his knight if Alec is corrected? Will I be classed a Knight? After all we are both men. A sorceress knight is doubly called that as it a man and woman team right? And even then will Seifer keep me or will he find another person for the job? _ Squall looked to Seifer who was staring at him.

"That little voice taking over again is it?" he laughed.

"Whatever." He took a sip of his water. _Do I want to stay as his knight if given the option? I like being around him. I even felt lost without him after the war. He has always been there, for as long as I can remember and I don't even want to think about a time when he wouldn't be. I had spoken to Rinoa about this once but never used any names. She had said that I could be in love with that person. I really thought that she thought I was talking about her. That was the day that I told her that I wasn't in love with her and that I was talking about someone else. Oh how she cried. I kind of felt guilty about it for a while afterwards. But could she be right? Could I be in love with Seifer?_

Squall was literally knocked from his thoughts when a tattered cushion was thrown at his head. "Yo! Quite riot! The whole keeping me company thing doesn't work when you don't speak." Squalls gave Seifer a cold stare and throw the cushion back at him. Seifer bent to the side and it missed him completely. "Wow you really need to improve on your aim Princess."

Squall rolled his eye but still gave a small smile in return. "And you're Slipping Seifer. What's wrong can't come up with any new material – you've used princess before."

"Ah, well you can never go wrong with the classic" he laughed.

Squall shook his head and got up, he walk to the bed and looked the paper that Seifer had been writing on earlier. He saw that they were faced down so he didn't reach for them. "What were you writing?" when he got no reply he turned to find Seifer looking to him worry written clear on his face. "What's wrong?"

"It changed." His face changed as he got up. Hard as stone, hiding the fear that he truly felt. He picked up the paper and looked them over, before holding them out for Squall to take. "The dream ... it's different than it used to be. I wrote it down."

Squall took the papers from his hand and sat on the bed. Reading how things were now different in his maddening nightmare.

Adel was no longer sitting on the throne but rather Seifer was. And he was looking down at Squall, who had a chain around his neck keeping him in place as it locked to the floor. The chain was short, only allowing him to kneel. Squall had shouted for him to stop saying 'this isn't you'. Seifer could feel the itch of Ultimecia control on his mind as he stood and started to descend the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom, Seifer laughed making Squall feel sick and slapped him across the cheek with the back of his hand. Squall had fallen to the floor. He didn't raise but rather hide his face behind his bangs. The paper did not give much detail after that. Just said 'cloths burnt away and raped.

Squall didn't know what to make of it and re-read the papers again.

Suddenly Squall was thrown back onto the bed and held down by his throat. He grabs hold of Seifer arm trying to pull it off when he looked to Seifer and stopped cold in his attempts to free himself. Seifer's eyes had once again turned. He must have missed the warning signs whist reading. The look on Seifer's face was one of pure evil delight. As he smirked he used his other hand to take hold of Squall wrist and pinned them above his head. "You know, that dream has given me a good idea." He sneered.

In realisation of what Seifer was talking about began to struggle. He kicked out with his legs but Seifer was in between them, so the kicks had no effect. He tried to get away anyway he could. He twisted his body in hope of throwing the larger man. Seifer moaned as Squall's attempts made his body brush against Seifer's hardening member. Seifer stilled Squall's movement by roughly grabbing his hip. He then grinded himself against Squall groin, moaning, to show him how fruitless he efforts to escape were. Squall was really starting to just how much trouble he was in right now. Seifer lean forward and nibbled on Squall ear. "Oh come now. All I want to do is make you scream."

Squall heart raced at the double meaning behind his words. As much as he was terrified of the situation, he was also beginning to be aroused. Seifer roll his hips as he sucked and bit at Squall neck. "Well that's a little better." He rose to look at Squall, who had his face turn, looking to nothing. Seifer roughly took hold of Squall's chin and turned him so they were nose to nose. "Be good princess and I promise to let you live afterwards."

Squall's eyes widen. _Princess ... it's still Seifer on some level._ Seifer kissed Squall roughly and ripped open his shirt. A few of the buttons falling to the floor having being ripped from their stitching. _If I can get through to him ... maybe I can stop this._ Seifer was once again sucking on Squall neck and with his free hand playing with a hardening nipple. Squall arched his back at the rough twisted his nipple was given, which forced both their groins together again, forcing them both to moan at the action. _By Hyne ... do I want this to stop? ... It feels so good. _Seifer slowly began to descend down Squall's chest and teased the nipple with his tongue. Squall moan once again. His breath was becoming more ragged. He was finding to difficult to think. He bucked his hips, rubbing himself against Seifer, trying to relive some of the pressure building with in him.

Seifer moaned and stopped his attack on the now perked nipple. He raised himself and slapped Squall. "Now, now princess. I'll get to that when I'm good and ready. Don't make me change my mind about killing you. I have no objections to fucking a corpse."

Upon hearing these words Squall was pulled from his lust filled mind. _No ... no I don't want this. I want Seifer ... the real Seifer. I have to snap him out of this._ Seifer slapped Squall once more and started to work on the single belt his victim had chosen to wear. "Seifer. Stop." He said in a smaller voice than he realised. Seifer continued with a laugh. Taking the belt out of its loops and used it to bind Squall wrist together and around one of the bed post. When Seifer returned back to work on the jeans, Squall tried to reach him again. "Seifer, please. This isn't you."

He stopped. Nether person move but Squall could clearly see that his eyes were beginning to turn orange. _Just a little more and I think I will be able to get through. _"Seifer," Squall spoke in hush tone, so not to scare him. "Please not like this. Please Seifer, I love you." Squall hadn't meant to say the last part out loud. But it seemed to do the tick.

Seifer stared at Squall. His green eye wide in horror. "Wh ... what am I doing?" he looked over the bond man below him. He pushed himself away, falling off the bed. He crawled as far back as he could get himself, never braking eye contact. He brought his hands into his hair, pulling it tightly while shaking his head; his eyes not squeezed shut. This whole action looked to Squall as if it was an attempted to block out everything he had just seen.

Squall rolled his body and tried to remove the belt from the post. He couldn't do to, it was too tight. He looked over at Seifer and was just about to try and ask for his help, when the door burst open and Zell ran in. He seemed shocked to see Seifer against the wall in to the middle of what seemed like a brake down. He made his way over to the bed and started to untie Squall. "Alec saw Seifer readings were acting up and that he was on top of you. He came and woke me up. I ran here as fast as I could." Squall then noticed that Zell was wearing nothing but yellow boxer shorts. Once Squall was released Zell tried to pull Squall from the room but he wouldn't budge. He shock off Zell's hand and walked over to Seifer.

He knelt before the shaking man and stilled his hands. Seifer stopped moving but did not lower his hands from his head, or did he look up at the man he had just attacked. Squall wrapped his arms around him and whispered, "When you're well and if you want me. I will stay." He gave one last squeeze and rose to his feet. As he left the room he collected the papers Seifer had written his dream on, so that Alec could read and understand what had set Seifer off.

Seifer remain in that spot for five hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything thing to do with with final fantasy, be it the characters, places or abilities.**

**Chapter 5**

It had been three days since the attack and things seemed to be improving once again. Squall had visited Seifer the very next day to try and console him. Seifer had done nothing but apologised. That was until Squall had hit him square in the jaw, saying 'There now we're even.' They had laughed after a, somewhat, small awkward silent's.

Alec had been making great progress on Seifer's mind and magic map. He was now sure more than ever that Seifer was in procession of sorcery magic. He had discussed this with Squall, Zell and Seifer (through an intercom); and made the suggestion to bond Squall and Seifer ahead of the DNA results. However, Seifer had not agreed with the idea. He didn't want to take the chance of it not working and him having another blackout in the process. When Alec tried to persuade him, Squall had stated that the bonding would not work if both parties were not willing. They had no choice but to do it Seifer's way.

Seifer's room and been remodelled as well. During this period Seifer had been chained to one of the walls away from the work. Zell had been present to make sure Seifer was kept in line. Seifer had thrown a few insults and Zell throw some back. The workers found it very entertaining. After the room was tidy again, Zell had stayed to keep Seifer company for a little while. They spoke about the Garden, sports and music. When they reached an impasse, he left.

Seifer still had his blackouts. And the workman groaned about their work going to waste. But no one had been injured and was perceived as a good thing.

But Squall was worried. He had another dream. Different from the last but still the same on some levels.

He had walked into the weapon testing room to find Zell chain with his arms behind his back. He also had a chain around his neck, which was also attached to the arm chains. It was tight enough that if he tried to move his arms down he would have chocked himself. Just like his last dream, Seifer's huge cock was in Zell's mouth. But Zell's eyes were empty, void of life. Seifer had killed him and had used his mouth to pleasure himself. All the time Seifer had stared at Squall, who was once again stuck in place. Unable to move. Once Seifer had finished with his friends body, he throw it aside just like he had done with Alec. Seifer once again approached Squall, telling him how he would make not only a good knight but also an excellent pet. And that he would love to see Squall in very much a slave role also. All the while as Seifer was talking; Squall could hear nothing but Ultimecia's voice. He had woken feeling cold and dirty.

He had decided to talk to Alec about these dreams.

That's where he was now, sitting on the sofa in the lounge; Alec sitting in a chair to his left thinking on what he just heard. Squall just sat there waiting for his cousin to say something. Alec was as much as a deep thinker as Squall was. Which meant it could take awhile before Squall heard anything on the matter. Alec had once again pushed his wire rimmed glasses up his nose into his eyes.

It was early morning. Alec had only woken up a short while ago to find his cousin sitting on the sofa. Still dressed in his pyjamas and a dressing gown, Alec forgot all about dressing upon hear his cousin's woes. Through all his thinking on the subject at hand, all he could say was, "I need a coffee."

Squall's eyes widen, ever so slightly, in surprise thinking that Alec had not taken notice of his dark turning dream. But upon looking at his cousin he noticed that Alec was still very must in deep thought. He decided to wait on the sofa for Alec to return. His mind awash with too many thoughts. It is only when he could not separate his thoughts that he sort another's help. None more so than now.

A few minutes passed before Alec returned with a cup of black coffee in his right hand and a pad with a pen attached in his left. Once sat he took couple of long slips for the dark fluid and once done he slammed the cup on to the coffee table in front of him. He then began to write furiously on his pad.

At a glance Squall could tell that Alec had finished his coffee in one go. He arched an eyebrow at this but made no comment on the matter.

Zell emerged from one of the guest rooms behind where Alec was sitting,; wearing dark blue jogging bottoms and only one sock, his hair was sleep tussled and his long bangs that usually spick upwards with gravity defying skills was hanging limp over the left side of his face covering most of his tattoo. He gave a meek greeting to Squall before walking towards the kitchen, a blush radiating off his cheeks.

This action caused some confusion within Squall. Zell has always been a lively person, even in the mornings. And he had never felt embarrassed about his appearance before. Squall looked back to the door that Zell had emerged from. The door led to Alec's quarters.

Wide eyed, Squall now stared unguarded towards the kitchen after Zell. He had been told upon meeting Alec that he was gay but he had always thought that Zell was straight. Well everyone had, especially with the way he had gone about his relationship with the pretty little librarian Zoe. That relationship had ended just as quickly as it had started.

Squall was there when it had finished. They had been arguing, he couldn't remember why, but Zell had said the final words or rather shouted, '_Well then I guess you should never try and date your hero's. Thanks I'll keep that in mind!_'

Shaking his head, Squall returned his watch on his cousin. Zell's relationship was not of his business and there were more pressing matters at hand.

It was another ten minutes before Alec spoke and in that time Zell had gone to his room and changed. He was now sitting on the sofa with Squall wondering what was going on. "I'm not entirely sure what to tell you cousin." Alec didn't look up. "Your dreams could be the results of many things. The main reason could be the situation we are currently in. We are here, after all, due to the continuing hold Ultimecia has on Seifer. Your mind could just fear the worst."

"Uhmm . . . what are you guys talking about?" Zell asking while scratching his head.

Alec finally looked up and noticed his bed rumpled partner. "Oh Zell, I didn't noticed that you had joined us." He smiled sweetly and Zell blushed.

"Oh I didn't mean to intrude or anything."

Alec shook his head, his sweet smile never changing. "No, no. You are not intruding." He turned his gaze back to Squall, "I think it would be best for you not to question these dreams too much. However, it would be unwise to just write them off so completely. For the time being I would just keep a record of these dreams and keep me informed."

Squall gave a nod and left still thinking deeply on the matter.

Zell watched as his best friend returned to his chambers, once the door was close his turned and spoke "Man, he looks really defeated. What's going on?"

Shaking his head Alec got up and moved to sit next to Zell on the sofa. "It is not my place to say. You know Squall is very private." Zell nodded and shifted a little. Alec noticed this and frowned. "Is something the matter?"

"No . . . it's just last night . . ."

"Did I do something wrong? You seemed to enjoy yourself."

"No, I mean yeah I liked it . . ."

"Then what is the matter?"

Zell wasn't really too sure where he was going with this. He had really enjoyed his evening spent with Alec. The two of them had stayed up late talking about Alec's work, with Zell giving helpful advice on where things many be able to improve. They had laughed at many things but once a silent had begun the two just looked at one another. Alec had lent in slowly and kissed Zell. Although taken back by this action he was not discussed by it. Alec had thought otherwise and began to apologies for his misconception but Zell had stopped him with a kiss of his own. And that is how the night continued, with them laid out of Alec's bed cuddling and kissing.

Thinking back on it now Zell was a little worried. After his last relationship had gone south really fast, he did not want to rush into another; especially with someone he could see himself have that sort of relationship with.

He looked to Alec. Fear and worry clearly written on his face. "Well I like you ... a lot ... and well ... I rushed things in my last relationship and it kind of turned nasty."

"I see."

"Plus I've never ... uhmm ... been with a guy like that before." Zell turned his head in order to hind a new heated blush that was rising on his cheeks.

Alec chuckled, which turned into a muffled laugh. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you." While trying to compose himself, he place a hand on Zell's back a rubbed. "Listen. I like you a lot too, but I'm not trying to rush anything. I'm fine with just ... hmm ... how to put this. Oh yes, 'going with the flow'." Alec then placed a hand on Zell's cheek and slowly turned his face so they were facing each other. "You look beautiful with your hair down, why did you put it up again?"

Zell could not think it more possible for his face to get hotter but it did. Looking down but not moving from Alec's light hold he explained, "It gets in the way while training when its down. I was going to do some morning reps."

Alec nodded and lent in and kissed Zell softly. Behind them they heard a door slam and broke apart. They looked to Squall. He did not look at either of them but just pulled on his gloves. Having changed, Squall now wore his black leather pants and a dark blue t-shirt that had SeeD written across the chest in white letters. He was also wearing all three of his belts and lionheart was strapped to his side.

When he did finally look up, Zell was standing and looking rather guilty; while Alec just smiled at him. Squall shook his head. "I don't want to know." He turned and left.

Alec stood next to Zell and once again placed a hand on Zell's back. "I have a lot of work to do. Why don't you go and train? We can meet up later and talk more if you want?"

"Y..yeah." Zell swallowed.

"Good." Alec then started to push Zell out of the guest lounge.

Squall was in the weapons training lab homing his skills and also testing out some of the training robots that the engineers had designed. Panting, sweat was pouring from every inch of him, he was starting to rethink having worn his leather pants. Leather and sweat was a cause for nothing but a serious rash and chaffing.

He was in a low crouch position with Loinheart firmly grasped in his right hand angled upwards in front of him. His left hand grasped Hyperion in a reversed angle to that of his own blade.

Upon doing his own research into male sorcerers, he had learned that the Knight is actually called a Guardian. As it turns out many of the sorcerers from ages past started out as warriors, much like Seifer. Upon gaining their powers many had lain down their weapons for magic use instead. Squall knew this would not be the case for Seifer. From his research Squall had learned that magic was something rarely seen back in those time, however, in today's world it is a widely use resource. His research also indicated that where some sorcerers keep using their weapons they would sometime pass off said weapon to the Guardian to use, while conjuring some of the more powerful spells.

With this information at hand, Squall had discussed the issue with Seifer. Seifer had agreed to allow Squall use of his gunblade for training purposes.

This was why he was so tired after only an hour of training.

Squall had been trained to use twin swords when he was younger. However, gunblades are a lot heavier than swords.

His wrist were burning from the pain of just holding the two blades and he was beginning to wonder if he should have just done some simple movement exercises to benign with. He knew he could not continue with this line of training today and commanded the training simulation to end.

The robots made a whirring sound which indicated their shutdown.

Squall huffed and rotated Loinheart with a little more difficulty than usual and placed it in its holster. With Loinheart secured Squall shouldered Hyperion and walked towards the weapons case that was lying against the far wall. Hyperion's case so not so dissimilar from his own. Black in colour but with red engraving rather than silver. The engraving read 'He who rises above.'

Squall was familiar with Hyperion's legion as much as his own, Griever. _Hyperion the God of Light. Tainted by greed, was cast to the pits of hell for a great betrayal. Hyperion later redeemed his self by saving his sister Shiva from Kornos, Lord of the Underworld. _

Squall set the blade gentle into its holder and closed it, he then took it to the safe hold were it would stay until he chose to train again.

With Hyperion away Squall decided to call it a day. It wasn't late, rather early afternoon but his wrists were hurting too much for him to continue even with just using his own gunblade.

He walked to Alec's office but was surprised to find it empty and the computers on.

Not knowing what else to do he returned to the guest quarters hoping to find Zell. His wrists were throbbing from the pain and Squall hoped that Zell could spare some tape, which he knew the kick boxer would have.

He entered the lounge and was shocked to find Zell lying on the sofa with Alec sat on him. They were in the middle of a serious make out session. Squall felt a little more than uncomfortable. He was perplexed; not knowing how to handle the situation. But when Alec's hand disappeared up Zell's t-shirt and Zell moaned, Squall felt he should make his presents known.

He coughed.

Nothing happened and the moaning got louder. So he did what he had done earlier that day. He slammed the door closed.

The shock given from Zell was so great that he actually throw Alec off of him, over the back of the sofa.

"Squall! ... H, hey dude." Squall schooled his expressions, hiding his amusement. Groaning could be heard from behind the sofa and Zell jumped up to help his partner. "Oh man, Alec babe I'm so sorry."

Alec laughed a little, "No, no it is fine. I'm guessing it is just those SeeD reflexes." He pulled his braid round to make sure it was still intact before throwing it back over his shoulder and he addressing his cousin. "You know, you could have been a little more subtle."

Squall crossed his arms and lent on his left leg. "I tried."

A silent's then ensued. Zell and Alec looking nowhere in particular and Squall at them. After a while he spoke, "Look like I said earlier, I don't want to know. Zell have you go any wrist tape I can have?"

Zell nodded and walked to his room to retrieve the item. What Squall didn't expect was Zell to walk out with four different colours of tape. "Hey yo, like, which colour did ya want?" Squall tipped his head to the side and frowned. "I got blue, white, black and yellow." He had the broadest smile on his face that Squall had ever seen.

_Must still be feeling a little embarrassed._

"Um, Goldie? Why have you brought so much out?" Alec inquired. "Surely any colour apart from yellow would suit him."

Zell bowed his head and rubbed the back of his neck. Alec was right and he was feeling pretty foolish. Squall noticed this and decided to help. As much as he liked his cousin, Alec was a bit of a know it all. "I didn't know you could get blue tape."

Zell looked up at Squall. He knew for a fact that Squall had known. Heck, Zell had done nothing but rave about the new stock of blue wrist tape at the Garden when they had travelled to the Galbadian Mental Hospital before the mission had started. It matched his combat gear. Zell caught on pretty fast to what Squall was doing. "Um, yeah. It came in about a month ago. They only had a limited stock so I could only get the one roll."

"Well I would have liked to try it out but I'm not going to take your only roll. Black will be fine."

"K. Catch."

Easily caught, Squall began taking his gloves off in order to bandage his wrist.

Alec was a little confused by this exchanged, "Did I miss something?"

Zell smiled, "Well at Garden a lot of people collect and exchange tape. Its big market. It's unclear yet whether the blue tape will be limited addition or regular stock, so people take what they can. They yellow is like two seasons old. It was limited. So I keep hold of it just in case someone wants to trade me for it."

"Selphie still refusing to trade?" Squall enquired.

"Yeah. But if she don't hurry I got another trade waiting in the wings back home."

Alec looked more confused than before but said nothing. Squall finished his wrists and put his gloves back on. "So what do you want?"

"Um, I don't know. Blacks standard issue." Zell looked up. "How about you take on any request Selphie asks me to do for the Halloween Festival this year?"

"That's a bit much for standard issue."

Zell laughed, "Yeah your right. Plus I already know Selphie's got plans for you."

"Whatever."

"If I might make a suggestion, Goldie." Zell nodded and waited for Alec to continue. "Would you mind watching the compound this Friday night, so Zell and I could go out to dinner?"

"Oh yeah!" Zell became red in the race again. "I was going to ask you later." Squall looked between the two and nodded.

With the trade now complete Squall moved on to other matters. "Alec, how is the DNA processing going?"

"Oh very well." Alec sat down and picked up his long forgotten coffee. It was cold. He made a disgusted face as he drank it down. "Seifer's DNA profiling is complete. We are now comparing it to all the DNA profiles we have on other sorceresses. We should have the results by tomorrow morning." While walking to the kitchen he added, "I've left the computers on in my office in order to run the programme. It really does not need me there."

Both Squall and Zell followed him into the kitchen. Zell sat on one of the stall next to the breakfast bar and Squall lent by the doorway. "Chances of Seifer having magic?"

"As I stated before cousin, I am very cretin that he does." He poured another coffee. "But if you would like to know what percentage of doubt there is. I would say that there is a 15% chance that I could be wrong."

"I'm sure your right Alec." Zell spoke up. "I've seen all the research and the mind and magic charts you've compiled."

"Thank you for your faith Goldie." Alec smiled. "However, as I said before, even I am not 100% sure. There is still room for error in any science and magic for that fact. All we can do now is wait."

**TBC ...**

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything thing to do with with final fantasy, be it the characters, places or abilities.**

**Chapter 06**

_He was running. He could not remember why he was running but knew that he couldn't stop. The halls were empty and dark, only lit by the orange emergency lights. Squall rounded a corner and slid to a stop. In front of him was Zell and Alec. Both looking at him, both smiling. Squall's hand went to Loinheart's holster but the blade was not there. _

_Where was it? _

_He didn't know. _

_Before he could turn and run again Zell was behind him and had his arms twisted painfully behind his back. Alec came up in front of him and kicked out his feet, making Squall fall to the floor._

_Squall now laid on his front, thrashing, trying to get Zell's hold loose. Zell was knelling into his back pinning him down._

_He heard footsteps from behind and a laugh that made his spin run cold, as if touched by Shiva herself. _

_It was him. _

_It was Her! _

_Squall stopped dead still and tried to look over his shoulder but Zell's grinning face was covering his view._

"_Let me see him."_

_With a quick and sturdy movement from Zell, Squall was turned to lie on his back with his arm being held above his head. He looked up to the body of Seifer. Ultimecia's foul twisted smile deforming his handsome face. "Why do you run from me, my Knight?"_

"_I am not your Knight, you Witch! I never will be!"_

_Squall once again began to struggle. But Zell was no longer holding him down but rather the invisible force from the past two dreams. Zell and Alec were now knelling behind Ultimecia but still ever watching him and smiling. _

"_No dear child. If you will not be by Knight, then you and these two little friends of yours will die." Ultimecia crawled up and straddled Squall's hips. She leant down and licked the side of his face, from jaw to hair line. "I know you would give your life willingly. I can see it in your eyes. But could you handle the guilt as I make you watch ... them die?" She laughed as she looked into Squall's eyes. "Could you handle it as I drag you around the world, killing everyone you know and love?"_

_Squall's eyes widen with fear. Ultimecia sat up throwing her head back and laughed._

For the third time since arriving at the compound Squall woke with a start. Sweating and feeling dirty. He allowed himself to fall back onto the bed, sighing. He rubbed his eyes with both his hands trying to banish the dream from his memory.

He turned and looked to his clock, the red lights burning his eyes telling him that it was 6:45. With another sigh he pulled the bed sheets from his body and made his way to his bathroom.

Once showered he re-entered the bedroom and got dressed. He chose to wear his full battle gear today, knowing that if Alec's theory held true, as he has been saying it would; then Squall would be giving his soul away today.

_Rather to him than Ultimecia._

He shook his head, pushing the dream further back into his mind. He didn't need that distraction right now. He would just talk to Alec again when everything was over.

Squall lovingly placed Loinheart into it holster and left the room. He could hear talking coming from the kitchen and upon entering found Alec and Zell conversing over coffee and toast. Squall joined them once he had pour himself a cup of his least favourite drink, once again thinking we would need the boost.

"Good morning cousin." Squall nodded but said nothing. Alec smiled and went back to his conversation with Zell.

Squall tuned them out and found refuge within his mind. He had been questioning if his dreams were some sort of pre-warning of future events. Even if Alec had told him not to worry, he could do nothing else. He and his friends and given their all to defeat Ultimecia. Going up against Omega had nearly killed them right then and there. But they made it through and killed her. Or so they thought. He thought they had. He had watch Ultimecia pass her power on to Edea during the collapse of time compression.

_But what if that was a version of her from even further in the future?_

Squall was beginning to doubt his own eye, his own memory and his whole reasoning.

Squall was pulled from his mind by a loud knocking on the lounge door. He and the two others went to see what the fuss was about. It was 7.30 in the morning and the other workers would not be arriving by transport for another 30 minutes. Squall opened the door and an older woman ran straight pass him to Alec. Squall recognised her as one of the few geneticists working in the faculty.

"Alec ... Alec! The results have been processed! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the results so I checked the computers programming and found nothing to be faulty." She handed him the print out that Squall could only assume was Seifer profiling results. "I would never have imagined anything like this possible Doctor."

Alec was reading over the result. His brow knitting closer together and his face became paler the more he read. Finally, when finished, he slowly lowered the papers from his view and looked to Squall. Without looking at his assistant, Susan, he thanked and dismissed her; telling her not to tell a soul of what the results had shown. Once alone, Alec pretty much fell into the sofa. His eyes wide and his skin ghost white. The papers fell from his hands. Zell rounded the sofa and sat next to his new boyfriend, trying to get him to snap out of the shock he was now in.

Squall on the other hand reached from the papers. Just as he was righting himself Alec grab him. Horror and fear radiating from every pour. "I do not see how something like this is even possible."

Squall removed Alec's hand with care and began to read for himself. Squall's reaction was pretty much the same and Alec's moments ago. Squall read it again and a third time, just to be clear he had read it correctly.

"How will we tell him?" Came Alec's meek voice.

Squall sat in the chair opposite his two companions and shook his head. "It's simple." He looked to his friends sat across the way, "We don't tell him."

"How could we not tell him?"

Squall looked to the paper still in his hand. "He told me that he didn't want to know what we found out. He preferred not knowing if he had any family left alive."

Alec bowed his head and sighed. "Very well. We have the evidence we needed to carry one with our plans. However, for Seifer's safety we should destroy all the evidence at once."

"Agreed."

Zell was still very much in the dark about the whole issue. The only thing he could figure out was that Seifer's mother had been identified. Still trying to calm Alec he spoke low, "So who's his mother?"

Squall stared blankly at the pages and Alec shook his head. Alec turned to Zell, "His mother is ...

Once every last detail was discussed, the evidence was destroyed. That was, except for the pages that had brought the situation to light. Squall had hidden them away safely in his room. They had agreed that if Seifer asked later about his mother it would be best if they kept something, at least to prove that they were not lying.

Alec had spoken to his assistant. He had advised her that it would be best if none of the information was released to the public, as it may cause a panic. Susan had agreed with reluctance.

Squall was now in Seifer's holding cell. Seifer was loosely chained to the ground. He had insisted, or else would have taken no part in the process. They had to do what he said in order to move forward and he knew it. Squall was standing a few steps away feeling very unsure how to continue. He was just about to ask Seifer when Alec's voice came across the intercom.

Everything is ready for you to begin cousin.

Squall shook his head. He really had no idea what to do. "Seifer?"

Seifer looked just as befuddled as he felt. "Hey man don't look at me."

_Great now what do we do?_

Squall raised his voice so the intercom on the side wall could relay his comment clearly, "Alec. We don't know what we are meant to do."

What do you mean you do not know what to do? You were both Knights were you not?

"Well yeah of course we were." Seifer stated defensively.

"What I think Seifer is trying to say Alec, is that his mind was clouded during the process and could not have taken notice when it had happened." Seifer nodded. "And as for myself. My bonding to Rinoa was by accident. So neither of us knows how to continue."

I see

Hang on you guys, I'll give Rinoa a ring.

Squall sighed and looked to the floor. He was beginning to feel a little unsure. _What if this doesn't work? What if I just get dragged along with him into this madness? My dreams at the moment are not helping._ He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. _It's a risk, a BIG risk. But I guess it's one I'm will to make. Seifer needs someone he knows for this ... but ... Maybe Raijin would be better suited, they are best friends after all ... No. The world would not let Seifer continue if that happens ... with me, at least, the media could spin it saying that I am not only his Guardian but also his keeper. The one to keep him in line._ He opened his eyes and looked at Seifer. He was just watching him and swaying back and forth on his heels. Seifer was getting impatient. _At least he lets me continue my thoughts unlike the rest._

Hey Squall; I got Rinoa on the line. I'll put her on speaker.

Hi Squall. Can you hear me?

"Yes."

Ok. Zell didn't tell me a lot about what's going on.

"It turns out Seifer has Adel's powers within him. We are trying to bond him to me to stop any further incident from madja madness. But we don't know how to do this."

Ookayy.

Miss Heartly please. It is vitally important that we proceed as quickly as possible.

Well ok. The point of the bonding is to get a feel for each others ... well ... feelings. Therefore both Squall and Seifer have to speak uninterrupted about how they see each other. They have to speak the truth, then once done Seifer needs to ask Squall to become his Knight ...

That's Guardian Miss Heartly.

Well, whatever. Then they will need to touch, nothing big just like hold hands or something. If it's done correctly Seifer will be able to see all of Squall life. You know memories, feeling and the like.

"He'll be able to do what?"

To see and feel everything that you have during your life. I had that with Bow. Listen tho guys ... this has to be done alone. Between sorcerer and Knig...

Guardian said both Zell and Alec

Oh my Hyne, whatever! The point is, you two can't be listening in.

Would it still possible for my computers to record the data from the bonding? Dr. Odine has requested that I gather this information for his research.

Yes I don't see why not. It's just the spoken word that can't be heard.

"Thank you for your help Rinoa. We'll talk more when you arrive."

Ookie-dokie. Bye.

Okay Squall. I am turning off the intercom and verbal recording devices. Signal to the camera when all is complete.

Squall nodded and turned back to Seifer. "Why is she coming here?"

"Alec thought it might be best if she taught you a few spells."

"Okay then."

"She is also going via the Orphanage to pick up Matron. Alec has some question to ask her about how you arrived." Squall furrowed his brow. He had to tell Seifer. "About your mother ..."

"Is this something I'm not going to like?" He nodded. "Then don't tell me."

"But ..."

"Look chances are that if you tell me, I might lose it again and we will have to wait longer to do this." Squall looked to the floor. "Hey, if all goes to plan I'll see it then right?" Nod. "Then leave it Princess."

Beeping could be heard throughout the room. Squall dug into his back pocket for his phone. Looking at the screen he found that it was a message from Rinoa. He pressed the read button:

_Hey S. _

_I know you wouldn't have _

_wanted ppl listening in while _

_you said ur feelings so i made _

_up that stuff. Well see u soon. _

_Oh and we are bring a few _

_more ppl over with us. x _

Squall smiled, he would thank her later.

"So who's going first?"

Squall shuffled a little from nerves. He had already told Seifer that he loved him, but was much convinced that Seifer had not been aware at the time and could not have heard him. He was starting to worry about telling the same thing to a fully conscious Seifer.

"Okay, I guess it's me then." Seifer looked up and began saying words that he thought he would truly never say to the younger man in front of him. "Well to start off with I guess I should say that I don't hate you. You irritate me to no ends but never hated ya." Seifer sat down, his chain ratterling in the process.

Squall sat down also, he knew that this could take a while. Seifer closed his eyes and took a depth breath, seeking aid from his body to start the dialogue. He hated talking about his feelings as much as Squall did. "I remember back at the orphanage we were friends. We'd play together. Me, you and Ellone but most of the time without Ellone. But when she left, you stopped playing. And you know that just pissed me right off. But, you know, I was ok with it. I never pushed you to play like the other did but rather just sat with you while you waited for her to return at the front door. Got bored a lot and from what I remember I fell asleep a couple of times."

Squall felt a little guilty upon hearing this and turned his head down. He had been told many stories about how he had acted after Ellone had left. None of them had made him feel guilty though.

"Anyway when we got to Garden, everything just sort of changed. Can't figure out how but I started waiting fame and fortune but then what kid doesn't. My problem was that I wanted it all to myself. And because of that I pushed everyone I had made friends with away ... even you. But I could never seem to push you too far. On some level I still felt the need to keep you close.

"But also, at that time, hormones were starting to kick in I guess, because every time I tried to involve you in my life you would just ignore me, just like the rest of the world. And that got to me. So, I guess, I did the only thing I could do to get through ... hey it worked I'm not complaining." He smiled and if he had looked at Squall he would have seen a small smile creep onto his lips. "And over time your stand offish nature began to infuriate me ... no ... no that's not right. It did something tho. Cos as time continued of I became ... obsessed. Tormenting you, bullying you, it became part of my life and all for the prize of seeing those eyes of yours looking some else other than dead."He frowned. "To be better than everyone else was still my life but getting some sort of response from you was second. I didn't want to change you ... still don't, I guess I just wanted to be close to you. Some lingering feeling from when we were kids."

Seifer bowed his head and Squall thought he had finished. Squall was just about to begin his own speech when Seifer put his hand up, signalling that he wasn't finished. Squall remained quiet and waited.

Seifer still had so much to say but nothing in his mind sounded right. He was sorry for screwing things up between then, sorry for falling into Ultimecia's web, heck at this point he was sorry for living. He needed to say just one more thing, just to make Squall understand. He looked to Squall then. Finally opening his eyes for the first time since he started. Squall's eyes were soft, urging him to continue. He sighed, "I don't hate you ... I ... I'm not sure how I feel about you ... But I always knew that I didn't want to be too far from you. And now, even now I still want that. I honestly thought that after the war I had no right going back to Garden. Not because of what I had done but because of what I had done to you. But I missed you ... I always seem to miss you when you're not around."

Seifer gave a lopsided smile. He honestly didn't know how he felt anymore. But then it stuck him like a bolt of lightning. His eyes widen with shock and his month opened ever so slightly. "I ... I don't hate you ... I want to be with you ... I'm ... I'm not sure but ... I think I may even ... love you."

Squall's body tensed. Seifer had said the last part no more than a whisper, but Squall heard as if it had been shouted. Seifer loved him. He couldn't believe it. Squall thought it was a one sided love he felt. But now upon hearing Seifer confession, he began to wonder how he had missed it. Squall had always been able to see past people's action to see the real meaning. Looking back over his life with Seifer (the bits he could remember anyway) he felt like an idiot.

"That's it ... I'm done." Seifer's voice was so meek. He didn't care. He knew Squall would not make fun of him or tell anyone about how was acting.

Squall nodded as he began, "I feel like such a fool. I should have seen it but I didn't. But my memories are all over the place, I guess it should have been expected. Or maybe it was because I was too close to the situation to fully realise what was going on." Squall sighed looked down to his crossed feet, his bangs covering his eyes as he closed them.

"I've thought about this before. About, how I feel about you. I thought about it during the hearing and while at the Garden I would find myself thinking about you. I missed you also. I missed our fights and the quiet time we would spend alone after a training session.

"The times you chose to antagonize, yes made me feel angry and frustrated but also made me feel special in a way. I could see that you put more effort into me than you would other people." He lifted his head a little and opened his eye.

"I spoke to someone about those thoughts, about how I liked being around you, how I even felt lost without you after the war. You had always been there, for as far back as I could remember and that I couldn't even bring myself to think back to a time when you hadn't been. They helped me realise how I felt. But it wasn't till a couple of days ago that I really knew what it all meant." Squall looked to Seifer and smiled.

That smile took Seifer breath away. He had never seen Squall smile like that. So soft and warm, and his eyes were like silver; not the gray he would have when he was fighting or angry, not the blue he would have when he would think deeply but a light blue that shone like silver.

"I've actually already told you how I felt about you but ... I'm not sure you were fully aware at the time tho. So Seifer ... I love you." Squall bowed his head.

Silent's elapsed the room. Nether wanting to break the solemn mood that had been set. But it had to be broken. The ritual had to be finished.

Seifer coughed to clear his air ways before firmly asking the needed question, "Squall Loenhart, will you be my Guardian?"

He looked deep into Seifer eyes. "Yes." A simple answer but heartfelt. Squall removed one of his gloves and held out his hand for Seifer to take.

Seifer took notice of the banded wrists but said nothing. He took a strong but loose hold of Squall's hand.

And his eyes changed colour.

**TBC ...**

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything thing to do with with final fantasy, be it the characters, places or abilities.**

**Chapter 07**

It was flying passed so quickly. But he saw it all. He took it all in and understood everything.

Squall's life was swamping his senses.

He saw it as if it was his own life.

The emotions he felt were so strong. He wanted to cry, scream, laugh and cry some more. It all came flooding upon him.

There were three memories that seemed to make time stand still for Squall in his life and Seifer took the time to watch these more closely.

The first was when he had found out the Ellone had left. He was crushed and he felt alone. He had just stood there while Matron had told him. Squall only seemed to snap out of it when Seifer had tried to hug him. Time began to speed up again as he broke Seifer's hold and ran to the door.

The second was the time he had been told that Seifer had been executed. Seifer felt touch that Squall had felt so strongly for his life during that time period. Squall had felt so alone at that time, even though he was in a room full of people. He had heard what the other had said about him, and had thought what Squall had thought. Squall had tried to run away then, not wanting to think what had happened to his rival or what people would say about him if he had died.

The last moment, was the most recent. Seifer saw it but didn't want to believe it. But were they his feelings or Squall's? He couldn't tell. Maybe it was both of theirs. Squall was standing reading the same pages over and over, trying to comprehend it all. Seifer's mother was ...

Ultimecia.

_How ... how can this be?_

He didn't want to think about it. He needed to get away from these memories. But he couldn't. He kept seeing more. The memories where all jumbled, like some twisted time line.

He saw Squall's dream and felt his fear that they might come true.

But worst of all.

He saw as he tried to rape Squall not but a few days ago. Seifer hadn't really figured out what had happened. But he had came to the conclusion that he had tried to hurt him in some way. But rape. It had never crossed his mind.

_No more ... I don't want to see anymore. Stop! Make it stop. _

Seifer tried desperately to close his eye, but the images and feeling kept rushing at him.

"**ENOUGH!**"

Seifer roared as he snapped open his eyes and tore himself from the cold metal floor. He was breathing heavily and his body was tense. He stared at Squall trying to place all he had seen into some sort of order. And trying to push the unwanted memories aside. Squall's lips were moving but he couldn't hear anything. Seifer swallowed a large lump that had formed in his throat and let go of Squall's hand. As soon as that connection was lost Seifer could hear again, and the memories felt like nothing more than a fading dream.

"Seifer ... Seifer are you okay?"

"Y ...yeah." Seifer shook his head banishing the last of the feelings.

Squall breathed a sigh of relief and sunk to his knees. He had been calling to Seifer for five minutes. "What happened?"

"How ..." Seifer looked to Squall, anger and concern evident in his own eyes. "How could you forgive me after what I've done?"

"What are you talking about? You were being controlled by Ultimecia. Why would I hold you account for any ..."

"NOT THAT!" Seifer stood, his chains ratterling loudly. "I nearly rape you and you still say you love me. What is wrong with you?"

Squall looked up. His eyes never leaving Seifer's. "Your eyes are red."

"Fuck the colour of my eyes!" Seifer swiped his arm out through the air, "Answer my FUCKING QUESTION!"

"Because I know it wasn't you." Seifer's eye and lip twitched. He was about to say something but Squall spoke first. "It wasn't you. It was your madness."

Squall stood and placed his leather free hand on Seifer's face, "Your eyes are red but you're sane."

Squall's words took a while for them to register in Seifer's mind. When they did, shock covered his face. "Wh ... what does this mean? Did it work?"

"I guess so."

Silent's filled to room for a while. Squall removed hand from Seifer's face before he lower his head and began to shake.

This action confused Seifer. "Hey what's up?"

Squall looked up. He was smiling. This confused Seifer even more. The look on Seifer face was priceless and Squall couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

"What the?"

Squall calmed his laughter and waved a hand in front of his face. "Of all the memories I have you focus on that one." His face became stun and he looked to his lower right, "If it had been me, I would have been more concerned with the fact that your mother is ..."

"OH CRAP!" The sudden outburst shocked Squall and he stepped back. "That Witch is my MOTHER!" he placed his face into his hands and crouched on the floor. "How ... how the fuck is that possible?"

"We don't know." Squall turned to the camera and waved. Zell would be down shortly to let them out. Squall turned back round and began to remove Seifer's chains. "Matron's on her way here. Alec has some questions for her."

The door opened and Zell walked in. "Hey guys. All good?"

Squall nodded and turned back to Seifer who had stood back up. "For now, we'll move you into the main quarters. You can do what you like until Rinoa arrives."

**TBC...**

**Sorry it's short. I hope to make the next one longer.**


End file.
